Miscommunication
by xteamfreewill
Summary: Dean, Sam & Castiel's have some rather oddball text/IM/etc conversations...
1. Chapter 1

Title - Miscommunication

Character(s) - Dean Winchester, Castiel

Pairing - None.  
>Rating - K+<p>

Author note - A very good friend of mine gave me the idea to write a text conversation, between Dean & Cas. It's not great, but I think I've sort of been true to how, the 2 would interact...emphasis on sort of! Disclaimer - I do not own 'Supernatural' or any of the characters (even though I wish I did!).

'Back in black! I hit the sack, it's been too long, I'm glad to be back!'

Dean Winchester looks up from his brothers laptop, at the sound of his phones ringtone. He stands up, and collects the phone from the bedside table. '1 unread text message' greets him, he opens his inbox, and reads the text...

Cas (mobile): 'Good afternoon, Dean. I require your assistance.'

Dean reads the text, and rolls his eyes at the formal style of texting, the Angel has adopted. He selects reply...

Me: 'Hey dude, sup?'

Dean sends his brief text, sits back down at the laptop, and presses play once again. He laughs at the cartoon he's watching. His phone starts to vibrate, he hits pause, and picks the phone up before the first verse of 'Back in Black' can kick in...

Cas (mobile): 'I do not understand what 'sup' relates to.'

Dean sighs, but once again replies to his friend...

Me: '-.- sup means whatsup, Cas! Nvm! Wot u need?'

He hits reply, and doesn't bother to place the phone back down on the table, or to press resume on the laptop. The phone begins to buzz almost immediately...

Cas: 'Why do you spell simple words incorrectly, Dean?'

Dean hits reply, and quickly texts back...

Me: 'Dude, quit askin me crap! U wana tell me wot u want, or keep fightin wit me?'

*phone vibrates, 45 seconds later*

Cas (mobile): 'I apologise. I am in need of the creature known as 'Google'. Your sibling informed me that I should use 'Google' to answer a question I have of him. I cannot locate anything relating to this creature in Heaven's extensive library. You are my final hope.'

Dean barks out a laugh, hits reply immediately, chuckling quietly...

Me: 'lmao dude, google is how u search 4 stuff on the web! u're soo the baby angel! xD'

Dean is still laughing, when his phone vibrates once more...

Cas (mobile): 'I see. Thank you, once again, for not only correcting my ignorance, but making me feel foolish in the process.'

Dean stops laughing as he reads the text, his eyebrows furrow, he waits a few minutes. He wonders if he's really upset his friend, he selects reply...

Me: 'Dude, im sorry. Was only jking man =/'

Dean sends the text...and does not receive a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Miscommunication Part 2.  
>Character(s) - Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester<p>

Pairing - None.  
>Rating - T<br>Author note - Just an idea I had last night...again, needs quite a bit of work =/  
>Disclaimer - I do not own 'Supernatural' or any of the characters (even though I wish I did!).<p>

Sam Winchester has been staring at his laptop for what seems like a week, in reality it's only been about 2 hours. He's been researching how to kill yet another human eating evil incarnate creature. To be quite honest, Sam is getting sick of the never ending hordes of Hell, always needing to be dealt with. When Sam's phone rings, he welcomes the distraction. He checks the called ID, and recognises one of his elder brothers numerous aliases. He hits answer, 'hey Dean, whatsup?'

'...uh! No, Cas! Pop it back in!'

'Uh...Dean...?' Sam asks, he's not entirely sure what he's hearing.

'Yea, yea...that's it! We got a rhythm going now!'

'Dean, please refrain from talking, it's highly distracting from our current lesson.' Sam hears Castiel say, he sounds muffled.

'DEAN! Dude! What's going on!' Sam yells into the phone.

'I'm just giving you constructive criticism, Cas! ...Ah! Yea, that's it! You got it now, baby!' Sam blanches.

Sam drops his phone to the floor. He's always known there was 'something' between his brother, and the gravel voiced Angel...he just didn't realise they had taken it so far. He gingerly picked his phone back off the floor, hurriedly cancelled the call, and decided to text his brother...

'Dude, DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN! CHRIST! With another Angel, really Dean? AGAIN!' he hit send, turned his phone off, and went back to his research...while wondering if his brain would ever feel clean again...

- Meanwhile -

'Just a second, Cas. Got a text...' Dean wrestled his phone out of his jacket pocket, and read the text from his younger brother out loud.

'"Dude, don't ever call me again..." huh? The Hell, Sammy? "Christ, with another Angel, really Dean, again?" What the Hell crawled up his ass?' Dean shrugged, put his phone back into his pocket, and turned back to the Angel in his beloved cars driving seat.

'Okay, one more time, Cas...pop it into first gear, and easy as we go...'


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello, Sam'

Sam Winchester, demon hunter extraodinaire, may have just had a semi serious heart attack, thanks to Dean's bloody Angel of the Lord appearing in the motel room.

'Dude! You scared the freakin' crap outta me!' Sam heaved out, he had his hand at his chest, he could feel his heart racing a mile a minute.

'My apologies, Sam. It was not my intention to alarm you.' Castiel's brow was furrowed, even as he apologised, he seemed distracted.

Sam raised his eyebrows, 'So...uhm...Dean isn't here right now, Cas.' Sam had come to terms with the fact that Castiel was Dean's angel, not Sam's. Sure, he and Cas had gotten past the whole 'Sam the Abomination' situation, but Sam knew that when it came down to it, Castiel's interest in Sam was purely Dean-orientated.

'I know. I am not here to speak with Dean, I wish to speak with you.' Castiel stated calmly, as though he just randomly popped in to chat with Sam, on a regular basis.

'Oh...uh...well, okay...' Sam's interested had been piqued, what could Castiel possibly wish to discuss with him? 'So uh...what do you wanna talk about, Cas?' he said, feeling ever so slightly impatient. Angels may have all the time in the world, but Sam Winchester did not.

'I wish to purchase an "eye pod".' Castiel said in that gravelly, serious tone of his. He even included the air quotations.

Sam laughed, then abruptly stopped when he saw the brief look of hurt that flashed across Castiel's somber face. 'Uh...I mean. Okay. Well...first of all, it's "iPod", dude. And...well...why would you want an iPod anyway...?'

'I have no desire to use this...device. I merely wish to obtain one, as a gift for your brother.' Castiel explained, in a tone that pretty much said 'help me, or I will smite you'.

'Dude, Dean doesn't even own a CD player, why would you wanna get him an iPod?' Sam queried.

'One of my brothers informed me that giving a "mixed tape" to someone, is a sign of affection. I am unclear as to how to mix a tape up, therefore I used "google", and I believe the "eyepod" will suffice.' Again, Castiel included the air quotes, and seemed almost pleased with himself. He obviously thought this all sounded normal...Sam was just starting to get an ache, behind his right eye - funny how this ache only ever flared up, when he was talking to the bloody angel.

'Okay. Let me get this straight...you wanna give my brother, as in my brother, Dean Winchester, an iPod?' Sam held up his hand, just as Castiel made to speak, 'And, if you let me finish, I assume you want me to put some tunes on it for you, right?' Sam's right eye had also started to twitch...stupid Dean and, his stupid Angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, 'Yes, you are correct in your assumption.'

Sam sighed, as he turned to his idling laptop, and started searching the Internet for cheap iPods. After a couple of minutes, Sam found the latest 'iPod Touch' model, and turned the laptop for Castiel to see.

Castiel remained stock still, he gave the laptop screen a cursory glance, nodded his approval, then vanished.

'Dean really needs to teach you some manners.' Sam muttered to the now empty motel room. Seeing as the trench coat clad Angel hadn't bothered to discuss payment, Sam fished in his wallet for one of the numerous fraudulently acquired credit cards he owned. He located the one, in the name of 'Ian Paice'. He quickly in-putted all of the required information, selected 'next day delivery', then closed the laptop down.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, and sent a brief text to Castiel. 'ur ipod is ordered, b here 2morro. thnx 4 offerin 2 pay. not - sam.'

He put his phone back into his pocket, already knowing he would not receive any reply, then turned back to his research on the demon, Malephar. Idly wondering which one of Castiel's numerous brothers had given him such advice...a mix-tape, seriously? 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think there's any need for a warning. Supernatural, and all characters pertaining to the SPN 'verse do not belong to me, I just enjoy making up stories about them...that's not weird at all...-.- erm yea. I'll be quiet not...

* * *

><p>'Hello, Sa...'<p>

Sam Winchester shot out of his chair, and had his handgun pointed at the intruder, before said intruder could finish saying his name. Sam stared at the intruder for a few seconds, before his brain finally registered that he was in no immediate danger, as the intruder, was in fact his brothers Angel.

'Jeez...Cas, you've gotta stop doing that, dude!' Sam managed to almost sound collected. Almost. 'So...uh...how are you doing, Cas?'

'I am fine. I received your "text message" on this...device...' Cas held up the small mobile phone Dean had given him, '...is the "eye-pod" in your possession?' Castiel tilted his head to the side, while he waited for Sam to answer his question.

'Oh yea, just a sec!' Sam said, while reaching into his duffel bag, and retrieving a small box. He threw the box at Cas, knowing he'd easily catch it. Castiel held the small box in his hands, he turned it over a few times, while wearing his trademark puzzled look.

'Uh...that's just the box it comes in, Cas...' Sam stated, helpfully. 'I can put some tunes on it for you, if you want?' Sam smiled warmly at the confused looking Angel. Just because Cas was Dean's Angel didn't mean that Sam had to always be so abrupt with him. The truth was, Sam liked Cas. Sure, he's a bit odd, and rather naive...but he's quite possibly his older brothers first, if not only, true friend.

'Thank you for obtaining this for me, Sam.' Cas said, with a small smile of gratitude. He pocked the small box, then walked over to the only window in the small motel room. Sam sat back down, and was essentially just waiting for the Angel to leave...and waited some more.

After 10 minutes of the Angel just staring out of the window, Sam couldn't stand the silence any longer. 'Erm...Cas...?' he said, not unkindly.

'Yes, Sam?' Cas didn't even turn away from the window, to address him. Whatever he was seeing, was obviously more interesting than a face-to-face conversation with Sam.

'Are you okay...? You seem kind of...I dunno...' Sam was going to say he seemed sort of 'weird', but the Angel always seemed sort of weird, at least to Sam. '...out of sorts.' Yes, that was a good way to finish the sentence, much less hostile than telling his brothers stalker, that he's a bit of a weirdo.

'I'm falling, Sam...' Cas' shoulders slumped, and Sam was made aware of just how small the body of Jimmy Novak really was.

'Cas, man...I know this must be hard fo-' Sam was abruptly cutoff by the Angel turning to him, 'No, Samuel...you do not understand...'

Cas turned back to the window for a brief moment, then disappeared.

Sam sighed, then walked over to where the Angel had been standing. He looked out the window, wondering just what had captivated Castiel so much. All he saw was his brother, face smeared with oil, working on his beloved Impala. Wait...Cas had been staring at Dean. _Cas had been staring at Dean_...'I'm falling...' echoed in Sam's mind. Cas was falling...not from Grace, but falling for...Dean...

'Oh...' was all Sam said, as his brother continued working on his car, oblivious to the events within the motel room.


End file.
